utsafandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Sigma Alpha
Alpha Sigma Alpha (or ASA or AΣA) is a social sorority which falls under the governance of the Panhellenic Council. AΣA won the sorority league for intramural flag football in Fall 2010,"Fall 2010 Intramural Champions". UTSA Campus Recreation c/o Internet Archive from 6/28/11. Retrieved December 27, 2012. 2012, and 2014. It also won Greek Week for 2013 and 2015. AΣA members have won Ms. UTSA 1985 (Trish DeBerry), 1986 (Deborah Anderson), 1989 (Marilu "Lupita" Vazquez), and 2006 (Jennifer Villarreal) and been finalists in 1987 (Edda Petiton), 2005 (Jennifer Villarreal), 2008 (Jacy Grantham), and Spring 2011 (April Escamilla). AΣA Jennifer Preza won Roadrunner of the Month for September 2010 and AΣA Melissa McMahon won Miss Texas Perfect Teen 1986. AΣA Phoenix Man Joey Villarreal won Mr. UTSA 1986. AΣA scrapbook from 1986-1987. Accessed November 15, 2015. Executives 1984 *President: Michele Helm *Vice President: Anna-Laura Howell *Secretary: Alice Ann Obermiller *Treasurer: CeCe Jones AΣA composite photos from 1984. Accessed November 21, 2015. 1985 *President: CeCe Jones *Vice President: Cathy Villarreal *Recording Secretary: Debra "Debi" Anderson *Treasurer: Tanya Trumbla AΣA composite photos from 1985. Accessed November 21, 2015. 1986 *President: Tanya Trumbla *Vice President: Michelle DeWitt *Secretary: Darlene Heer *Treasurer: Renay Harger AΣA composite photos from 1986. Accessed November 13, 2015. 1987 *President: Darlene Heer *Vice President: Edda Petiton *Secretary: Kimi Gomillion *Treasurer: Leanne Haase AΣA composite photos from 1987. Accessed November 21, 2015. 1989 *President: Susan Schlameus *Vice President: Alyssa Blakelock *Secretary: Karen Street *Treasurer: Vanessa Nuñez AΣA composite photos from 1989. Accessed November 21, 2015. 1990 *President: Kimberly Anderson *Vice President: Mary Elliott *Secretary: Clarissa Benavidez *Treasurer: Jennifer Jacobs AΣA composite photos from 1990. Accessed November 21, 2015. 1996 *President: Amy Rick *Vice President: Michelle Thatcher *Secretary: Myra Adame *Treasurer: Cynthia Ann Geerdes AΣA composite photos from 1996. Accessed November 13, 2015. 2000 *President: Andrea Buttler *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Melissa Flaherty *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Amanda Evetts *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Amy Casanova *Vice President of New Membership Education: Paige Mostyn *Secretary: Jaycelyn Faschingbauer *Treasurer: Rhiannon Balle AΣA composite photos from 2000. Accessed November 13, 2015. 2001 *President: Melissa Flaherty *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Amanda Evetts *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Shelli Lyons *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Amy Casanova *Vice President of Membership Education: Carmen Del Valle *Secretary: Jaycelyn Faschingbauer *Treasurer: Heidi Freier AΣA composite photos from 2001. Accessed November 21, 2015. 2002 *President: Amanda Evetts *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Melina Gonzalez *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Stephanie Grewe *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Jakki Barsalou *Vice President of New Membership Education: Kati Evetts *Secretary: Brittany Logan *Treasurer: Antonette Iorio AΣA composite photos from 2002. Accessed November 13, 2015. 2003 *President: Melina Gonzalez *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Katie Fry *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Kati Evetts *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Jakki Barsalou *Vice President of Membership Education: Trisha Bradley *Secretary: Veronica Russo *Treasurer: Amanda Pickard AΣA composite photos from 2003. Accessed November 13, 2015. 2004 *President: Katherine Fry *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Patricia Salazar *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Katherine Traversi *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Jennifer Holzworth *Vice President of New Member Education: Caren Birdsong *Secretary: Jenny Mendoza *Treasurer: Sonia Quintinilla"Officers". Alpha Sigma Alpha at UTSA, c/o Internet Archive. Retrieved April 12, 2013. AΣA composite photos from 2004. Accessed November 21, 2015. 2005 *President: Jenny Mendoza *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Jennifer Villarreal *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Sabrina Filoteo *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Erin Motal *Vice President of Membership Education: Vanessa Guerrero *Secretary: Giselle Coindreau *Treasurer: Sophie Guerrero AΣA composite photos from 2005. Accessed November 21, 2015. 2006 *President: Erin Motal *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Cindy Martinez *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Victoria Gandaria *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Artrese Giles *Vice President of Membership Education: Claudia Sanchez *Secretary: Sonia Quintanilla *Treasurer: Carmen Abijaoude AΣA composite photos from 2006. Accessed November 21, 2015. 2007 *President: Cindy Martinez *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Jacy Grantham *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Laura Villarreal *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Ashley Rhyne *Vice President of Membership Education: Linda Lopez *Secretary: Krystina Tamez *Treasurer: Jennifer Young AΣA composite photos from 2007. Accessed November 21, 2015. 2008 *President: Ashley Rhyne *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Lindsay Karstedt *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Haylee Faggard *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: *Vice President of Membership Education: April Escamilla *Secretary: Linnette Reynolds *Treasurer: Stephanie Aguilar AΣA composite photos from 2008. Accessed November 13, 2015. 2009 *President: Lindsay Karstedt *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Stephanie Aguilar *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Maritza Leal *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Dominique Jefferson *Vice President of Membership Education: Leila Benitez *Secretary: Laurel Egemo *Treasurer: Sarah Rubey AΣA composite photos from 2009. Accessed November 13, 2015. 2010 *President: April Escamilla *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Sophia Worth *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Diana Cantu *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Karla Byrd *Vice President of Membership Education: Jessika Briseño *Secretary: Victoria Zamora *Treasurer: Stephanie Sublett AΣA composite photos from 2010. Accessed November 21, 2015. 2011 *President: Cristina Longoria *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Victoria Zamora *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Clair McMahon *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Andrea Moreno-Vasquez *Vice President of Membership Education: Briann McPeak *Secretary: Venus Mendoza *Treasurer: Jennifer Medellin AΣA composite photos from 2011. Accessed November 21, 2015. 2012 *President: Samantha Deville *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Jennifer Medellin *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Jessica Neidhart *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Sarah Plaisance *Vice President of Membership Education: Daryl Kasprzyk *Secretary: Amanda Mejia *Treasurer: Rachel Hertl AΣA composite photos from 2012. Accessed November 13, 2015. 2013 *President: Clair McMahon *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Amanda Mejia *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Daryl Kasprzyk *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Leann Acuña *Vice President of Membership Education: Venus Mendoza *Secretary: Avery Wilson *Treasurer: Tiffany Ramon"Officers". Alpha Sigma Alpha at UTSA. Retrieved April 12, 2013. AΣA composite photos from 2013. Accessed November 13, 2015. 2015 *President: Sarah Milton *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Theresa Thompson *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Christina McKinney *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Jayce Rhodes *Vice President of Membership Education: Amanda Snead *Secretary: Samantha Tionloc *Treasurer: Destiny Hooper AΣA composite photos from 2015. Accessed November 21, 2015. 2019 *President: Ebby Morris *Vice President of Programming and Ritual: Alexandria Hernandez *Vice President of Public Relations and Recruitment: Madelyn George *Vice President of Alumnae and Heritage: Kaitlyn Dupont *Vice President of Membership Education: Jackie Rocha *Secretary: Riley Cioch *Treasurer: Victoria Robles Chairs 1984 *Chaplain: Michelle Dewitt *Rush Chairman: Carey Jo Lindsey *Editor: Patricia "Trish" Dawn DeBerry *Parliamentarian: Shauna Piner *Greek Council Delegate: Joanna Treviño *Social Chairman: Cathy Villarreal *Assistant Membership Director: Julie Cohan *Junior Panhellenic Delegate: Kirsten Sevars *Standard Board Chairman: Renee Fritz *Philanthropic Chairman: Kelly Augustyniak *Scholarship Chairman: Tanya Trumbla *Membership Director: DeeDee Davenport *National Vice President of Collegians: Marti Stratton 1985 *Rush Chairman: Joanna Treviño *Membership Chairman: Michelle DeWitt *Chaplain: Melissa Sutherland *Editor: Monika McGowan *Panhellenic Delegate: Anna-Laura Howell *Corresponding Secretary: Alice Obermiller *Standards Board Chairman: Kathryn Rourke *Fundraising Chairman: Jackie Lousier *Scholarship Chairman: Renay Harger *Public Relations Chairman: Deanna Martinez *Assistant Membership Director: Edda Petiton *Philanthropic Chairman: Heike Carlburg *Assistant Treasurer: Tally Kvashny *Assistant Rush Chairman: Darlene Heer *Social Chairman: Kimi Gomillion *National Vice President of Collegians: Marty Stratton 1986 *Rush Chairman: Yvonne Reyes *Social Chairman: Genie Rasmussen *Chaplain: Shauna Piner *Scholarship Chairman: Melissa McMahen *Assistant Rush Chairman: Joanne Treviño *Parliamentarian: Sherry Sutherland *Assistant Membership Director: Cathy Villarreal *Editor: Susie Schlameus *Standards Board Chairman: Edda Petiton *Corresponding Secretary: Mary Irwin *Fundraising Chairman: Desireé Allen *Membership Director: Kimi Gomillion 1987 *Editor: Alyssa Blakelock *Panhellenic Delegate: Kimi Gomillion *Chaplain: Mikki Wells *Assistant Rush Chairman: Sherry Sutherland *Parliamentarian: Deanna Martinez *Standards Board Chairman: Cathy Villarreal *Assistant Treasurer: Veronica Gonzalez *Phone Chairman: Genie Rasmussen *Publicity Chairman: Traci Coakley *Assistant Membership Director: Janis Smith *Greek Council Delegate: Cynthia Masters *Social Chairman: Michel Umphrey *Philanthropic Chairman: Michel Umphrey *Scholarship Chairman: Jacqueline Lousier *Rush Chairman: Melissa McMahen *Membership Director: Susie Schlameus *Corresponding Secretary: Dianna Martinez 1989 *Membership Director: Kimberly Anderson *Scholarship Chairman: Debra Moritz *Co-Rush Chairman: Debra Moritz *Social Chairman: Dawn Turley *Panhellenic Delegate: Mary Elliott *Co-Rush Chairman: Janice Villarreal *Membership Director: Kimberly Cernosek *Physical Chairman: Annabelle Cruz *Parliamentarian: Mary-Catherine Meanza *Standards Board Chairman: Leanne Haase *Co-Rush Chairman: Maureen Parker *Editor: Maureen Parker 1990 *Panhellenic Delegates: Kimberly Anderson, Mary Elliott *Co-Rush Chairman: Karen Street *Social Chairman: Letty Zamora *Membership Directors: Claudia Paniagua, Stephanie Dotson *Chaplain: Holly Shull *Editor: Prissy McCorvey *Scholarship Chairman: Julie Worthington *Co-Editor: Patricia Avila *Standards Board Chairman: Annabelle Cruz *Physical Chairman: Vanessa Nuñez *Philanthropic Chairman: Kimberly Davidson 1996 *Editor: Johanna Guetzow *Membership Director: Chris Thompson *Parliamentarian: Lisa Gonsowski *Philanthropic Chair: Marina Huff *Rush Chair: Jennifer Smith *Social Chair: Celie Carter *Fundraising Chairs: Kristie Maxwell, Lee Ann Wiggins, Amanda Volmer *Alumnae Chair: Sandra Rodriguez *Chaplain: Moye Hinkebein *Standards Board Chair: Michelle Alvarez *Standards Board: Crissy Garcia, Aimee Hall, Ginger Blaha *Scholarship Chair: Janet Gonzalez *Social Chair: Victoria Saldaña *Phoenix Man Chair: Kendra Bell 2000 *Parliamentarian: Catherine Henrichs *Philanthropic Chair: Catherine Henrichs *Centennial Chair: Candice Dunaway *Housing Chair: Jennifer Crain *Public Relations Chair: Michelle Carbajal *Greek Week Chair: Michelle Carbajal *Standards Board: Kimberly Kolodejcak, Kristen Ortiz, Heidi Freier, Dana Vallejo *Social Chair: Aimee Lehmann *Standards Board Chair: Shelli Lyons *Scholarship Chair: Heidi Freier *Panhellenic Delegate: Natalie McQuien *Assistant Treasurer: Lisa Garrie *Fundraising Chair: Lisa Garrie *Physical Aim Chair: Adri Ruiz *Historian: Crystal Medel *Editor: Crystal Medel *Panhellenic Alternate: Crystal Medel *Sunshine Chair: Laura Lopez 2001 *Parliamentarian: Haley Browne *Fundraising Chairman: Stacey Hurt *Standards Board Chairman: Kristen Ortiz *Ritual Chairman: Trisha Bradley *Public Relations Chairman: Kelly Osten *Social Chairman: Melina Gonzalez *Phoenix Man Chairman: Catherine Henrichs *Housing Chairman: Brittany Logan *Scholarship Chairman: Kathy Fielder *Greek Week Chairman: Melinda Ledesma *Philanthropic Chairman: Elysia Fulcher *Panhellenic Delegate: Tracy Barbatto *Historian: Amy Casanova 2002 *Panhellenic Delegate: Sabrina Santiago *Scholarship Chairman: Melinda Ledesma *Philanthropic Chairman: Yolanda Garcia *Standards Chairman: Nancy Lyons *Public Relations Chairman: Katherine Traversi *Editor: Katherine Fry *Historian: Katherine (Katie) Fry *Ritual Chairman: Laura Lopez *Parliamentarian: Crystal Galindo *Social Chairman: Amanda Jimenez *Greek Weeek Chairman: Ileana Jacinto 2003 *Public Relations Chairman: Lindsey Cover *Editor: Christie Walls *Historian: Christie Wells *Scholarship Chairman: Joy Blalock *Housing Chairman: Antonette Iorio *Fundraising Chairman: Antonette Iorio *Greek Week Chairman: Rebekah Wohl *Parliamentarian: Jenny Mendoza *Panhellenic Delegate: Suzanne Ricketts *Website Chairman: Suzanne Ricketts *Philanthropic Chairman: Katherine Traversi *Standards Chairman: Theresa Survillion *Ritual Chairman: Laura Lopez *Social Chairman: Yolanda Garcia *Physical Aim Chairman: Thelma Hinojosa 2004 *Assistant Treasurer: Kristyna Throneberry *Philanthropic Chairman: Suzanne Ricketts *Website Chairman: Suzanne Ricketts *Parliamentarian: Christina Heredia *Greek Week Co-Chairman: Christina Heredia *Panhellenic Delegate: Vanessa Guerrero *Physical Aim Chairman: Kati Evetts *Scholarship Chairman: Erin Motal *Social Chairman: Sabrina Filoteo *Advisors: Melissa Flaherty, Julie Worthington *Ritual Chairman: Marissa Perez *Standards Chairman: Jennifer Yost *Phoenix Man Chairman: Rebekah Reynolds *T-Shirt Chairman: Rebekah Wohl *Editor: Claudia Sanchez *Historian: Claudia Sanchez *Housing Chairman: Jennifer Villarreal *Fundraising Chairman: Jennifer Villarreal *Greek Week Co-Chairman: Lindsey Cover *Public Relations Chairman: Heather Jimenez 2005 *Assistant Treasurer: Victoria Gandaria *Philanthropic Chair: Brandy Giles *Greek Week Co-Chairs: Caren Birdsong, Amanda Sigler *Social Chair: Cindy Martinez *Ritual Chair: Laura Galindo *Editor: Whitney Fields *Historian: Whitney Fields *Parliamentarian: Sonia Quintanilla *T-Shirt Chair: Johanna Krienke *Standards Board Chair: Heather Jimenez *Scholarship Chair: Jackie Davis *Public Relations Chair: Laura Villarreal *Fundraising Chair: Claudia Sanchez 2006 *Philanthropic Chairman: Jacy Grantham *Parliamentarian: Catherine Gutierrez *Scholarship Chairman: Krystina Tamez *Fundraising Chairman: Ashley Degroot *Phoenix Man Chairman: Ebbie Tovias *Ritual Chairman: Allison Gonzalez *Standards Board Chairman: Whitney Fields *Public Relations Chairman: Haylee Faggard *Physical Aim Chairman: Kelly Kaufman *Panhellenic Delegate: Jackie Davis *T-Shirt Chairman: Jackie Davis *Social Chairman: Ashley Spain *Assistant Treasurer: Sophie Guerrero 2007 *Standards Chairman: Kelly Kaufman *Philanthropic Chairman: Leila Benitez *Parliamentarian: Erin Motal *Panhellenic Delegate: Adrienne Davis *Physical Aim Chairman: Janice Cardenas *Housing Chairman: Kristina Lopez *Fundraising Chairman: Kristina Lopez *T-Shirt Chairman: Haylee Faggard *Ritual Chairman: Pacer Darilek *Website Chairman: Pacer Darilek *Assistant Treasurer: Stephanie Aguilar *Phoenix Man Chairman: Chaunté McLendon *Greek Week Chairman: Jennifer Preza *Editor: Jessica Griffin *Historian: Jessica Griffin *Public Relations Chairman: Mayra Soto *Social Chairman: Maritza Leal 2008 *Social Chairman: Maritza Leal *Scholarship Chairman: Kelsey Sefcik *Housing Chairman: Davan Flores *Fundraising Chairman: Davan Flores *Standards Chairman: Shahla Nadem-Mollaei *Public Relations Chairman: Adrienne Davis *Greek Week Chairman: Jennifer Preza *Physical Aim Chairman: Inga Limas *Parliamentarian: Karla Byrd *Philanthropic Chairman: Priscilla Garcia 2009 *Assistant Treasurer: Victoria Zamora *Panhellenic Delegate: Jessika Briseño *Parliamentarian: Jennifer Preza *Ritual Chair: Samantha Combs *Scholarship Chair: Alexis Watson *Social Chair: Shabnam Ashtianti *Website Chair: Nina Ybarra *Public Relations Chair: Krystle Hernandez *Standards Chair: Shahla Nadem-Mollaei *Philanthropic Chair: Amanda Taylor *Editor: Jessica Garza *Historian: Jessica Garza *T-Shirt Chair: Eva Arroyo *Housing Chair: Paige Kuhn *Fundraising Chair: Paige Kuhn 2010 *Panhellenic Delegate: Taylor Alanis *Parliamentarian: Andrea Moreno-Vasquez *Scholarship Aim Chairman: Alexis Watson *Physical Aim Chairman: Brandie Reinhardt *Public Relations Chairman: Erin Johnson *Housing Chairman: Clair McMahon *Fundraising Chairman: Clair McMahon *Website Chairman: Andrea Stevenson *Assistant Treasurer: Josephine Whalen *T-Shirt Chairman: Ashley Delong *Editor: Jessica Garza *Historian: Jessica Garza *Philanthropic Chairman: Amanda Bustillos *Social Aim Chairman: Lauren Moreno *Standards Chairman: Cristina Longoria *Ritual Aim Chairman: Abigal Alvarez 2011 *Panhellenic Delegate: Haley Nguyen *Greek Excellence Chairman: Marinda Cisernos-Wheeler *Housing Chairman: Brie Rundell *Fundraising Chairman: Brie Rundell *Ritual Aim Chairman: Daryl Kasprzyk *Physical Aim Chairman: Sarah Jackson *Phoenix Man Chairman: Alexandria Salvo *Website Chairman: Jessica Garza *T-Shirt Chairman: Jessica Garza *Standards Chairman: Aprille Paatan *Editor: Sarah Plaisance *Historian: Sarah Plaisance *Philanthropic Chairman: Sophia Worth *Assistant Treasurer: Rachel Hertl *Greek Week Chairman: Rebekah Wachholz *Scholarship Aim Chairman: Samantha Deville *Social Aim Chairman: Emy Treviño *Public Relations Chairman: Jessica Neidhart *Parliamentarian: Shelby Williams 2012 *Greek Week Chairman: Abbegail Koch *Minimum Requirements Chairman: Abbegail Koch *Editor: Leann Acuña *Historian: Leann Acuña *Panhellenic Delegate: Lena Bozzo *Assistant Treasurer: Molly Cain *Standards Chairman: Haley Nguyen *Philanthropic Chairman: Stephanie Grusenmeyer *T-Shirt Chairman: Sarah Sigoloff *Scholarship Chairman: Tiffany Ramon *Fundraising Chairman: Megan Horvitz *Parliamentarian: Avery Wilson *Public Relations Chairman: Luisa Castro *Website Chairman: Silvia "Pamela" Delgado *Social Chairman: Erin Johnson *Physical Chairman: Erin Johnson *Ritual Chairman: Melanie Lozano 2013 *Panhellenic Delegate: Kelsie McCarty *Public Relations Chairman: Sarah Milton *Editor/Historian: Carina Diaz *Scholarship Chairman: Melissa Cook *Social Chairman: Sarah Sigoloff *Philanthropic Chairman: Jordan Ploetz *Ritual Chairman: Lena Bozzo *Standards Chairman: Molly Cain *Parliamentarian: Shelby Williams *Fundraising Chairman: Deysee Ramos *Website Chairman: Megan Horvitz *Assistant Treasurer: Abbie Koch *Physical Aim Chairman: Linda Vanbiber *Merchandise Chairman: Amanda Miller *Housing Chairman: Andie Usseglio *Greek Week/Tailgating Chairman: Lena Bozzo *Greek Excellence Chairman: Pam Delgado 2015 *Parliamentarian: Olivia Chapa *Editor and Historian: Alissa Desmet *Ritual Chairman: Celina Quintanilla *Greek Excellence Chairman: Carina Diaz *Assistant Treasurer: Nicole Avalos *Social Media Chairman: Magali Chapa *Panhellenic Delegate: Emily Villejoin *Housing Chairman: Valentina Morales *Scholarship Chairman: Jobana Tavera *Foundation Chairman: Madison Baber *Greek Liaison: Ellen Wallace *Public Relations Chairman: Arianna Carmona *Merchandise Chairman: Marissa Quehl *Service and Giving Chairman: Kaitlyn Rhodes *Standards Chairman: Merrik Hetherington *Social Chairman: Laura Melvin *Greek Week Chairman: Briana Pruett GEAR Standing A chapter's GEAR rating factors in categories of scholarship, education, service, and involvement. The overall score is rated either gold, silver, bronze, satisfactory, or below satisfactory. The score ranges have been adjusted slightly over time, with the maximum possible currently at 397. Chapter GPA Festivals *Best Fest Olympics included water balloon toss, potato drop, jack-n-jill, and balloon hug and pop. The second 1981 Best Fest booth was the pledge class for that semester. References Category:Organizations Category:Sororities Category:PHC